


Fun and Games

by daphnie_1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: bbcland, M/M, Moriarty being Moriarty, Obsession, Obsessive Behaviour, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnie_1/pseuds/daphnie_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But one day Sherlock will understand. One day Sherlock will look at  Moriarty and he will understand. And that? That is worth the wait."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a short challenge over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/bbcland/profile)[**bbcland**](http://community.livejournal.com/bbcland/) involving minor characters.
> 
> BETA: Magie_05

Sherlock thinks he's smart, oh yes. Sherlock thinks he's so, _so_ , smart. And he is, oh he _is_. But sometimes Moriarty thinks that Sherlock is a disappointment. Sometimes Moriarty thinks he may well - and you might want to steel yourself - sometimes he thinks me may have overestimated him.

Because Sherlock didn't know. Because Sherlock looked at him and did not know. And how could his pretty little detective have missed it? Looked at Moriarty with those big blue eyes and not recognized the other half of himself. Not _seen_ what was so clear, so evident, so obvious? Seeing what he thinks is everything but is actually nothing, and oh, oh, how that makes Moriarty laugh sometimes.

But sometimes it makes Moriarty despair, oh yes. Because Sherlock is meant to be better than that. Sherlock is meant to be better than _them_   but Sherlock does not understand what he is meant for or what he is meant to be. Moriarty can see it sometimes, sometimes if he looks really hard, and really close, sometimes he can _see_ what Sherlock could, _should_ , become.

Sherlock may be able to see what is now but Moriarty is beyond that. Moriarty can see what could be, and oh, it's just one of his many unique talents that he want's Sherlock to learn and to know. Because Sherlock may be better than most but there is still so much he does not know.

That's why they play their little game. And it _is_ all a game. Because Sherlock needs to learn, and well, Moriarty is willing to teach. It's fun, isn't it fun? Which is why  Moriarty is never so crass as to take money for things -  sometimes he will take things for his services sure, little trinkets, objects, people, whatever takes his fancy. You can hardly expect him to get bored after all, oh no, Moriarty does not like being bored. But frequently the game is enough. Frequently _Sherlock_ is enough.

Every game is a test that is designed to teach Sherlock something. Designed to bring him closer to his full potential. So Moriarty plans, and he waits, and he waits, and he _waits_. And Sherlock does not fail - which is perhaps lucky for Sherlock. Moriarty does not deal well with failure, oh no, and he is quick to make this clear to those that do fail him. Can't have people thinking that sort of thing is acceptable after all.

But one day Sherlock will understand. One day Sherlock will look at Moriarty and he will understand. And that? That is worth the wait. 

 


End file.
